Mike's Enchanted Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike, Lu, and Og go with Eddy, Manny, and Lilo to Paris in the year 1791. While there, they meet a beautiful woman named Belle who wants adventure in her life like her new friends. However, when Belle's father doesn't come back from the fair with Eddy, Manny, and Lilo, Belle and her friends go to discover what the problem is and have to trade places to save their loved ones' lives.


**A/N: First story of adventure trilogy with Beauty and the Beast, everyone belongs to Disney and Cartoon Network. Read & Review!**

* * *

"What's up today, Dexter?" Mike asked as she met with the boy genius and her island friends, Lu and Og, like always.

"You are all going to Paris," Dexter informed them. "19th century Paris."

"Why the 19th century?" Lu asked.

"Because that is when this former prince Adam turned into a hideous beast, he needs true love in order to break his and his castle's spell." Dexter reported.

"Ew, no way, I'm too young to have a true love anyway!" Lu sounded disgusted.

"I don't mean you, there is a peasant woman named Belle you must introduce him to," Dexter explained. "She will help break the spell!"

"A peasant girl?" Og questioned. "How intriguing for a prince of such high class to fall for a girl of lower class."

"Yes, I know, but it is the only way." Dexter stated.

"What do we need for this adventure?" Mike asked.

"Just some 19th century clothes and you should be just fine," Dexter explained as he opened one of the CCF dressing rooms to show clothes such as dresses, rags, and proper suits. "You will not need to contact with any animals, so you will not need translators."

"Mike's been close with wolves lately," Lu said as she smiled and took a rather ratty, yet suitable emerald green dress. "Ooh, this one compliments my eyes~"

"I'll take the rags and you can take the suit." Mike said the native boy. "It's only fair."

Lu sighed. "Very well..." she smiled at her friend though.

"You had better hurry, it's important you help the prince and princess come together," Dexter told them. "If you would like, your boyfriends and girlfriend could accompany you."

"Really, Dexter?" Mike asked with a smile, she loved it when Eddy could go on an adventure with them.

"Absolutely," Dexter smiled, this was a love story after all. "I'll fetch them for you."

"Do we have enough time for you to contact Nickelodeon and Disney Channel?" Og asked, a little nervous about the time.

"Oh, yes, Og," Dexter assured one of his closest friends. "They'll be here before you all leave. Do you know of the story Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, there is a girl in a village who craves excitement and adventure and she meets a beast in a castle, but she finds something in him that she's never seen before." Og remarked.

"Oh, yes, it's as they say, a tale as old as time."

"Indeed."

* * *

A little while later, there came the pink-skinned, three-haired boy, the Mexican boy superhero, and the Hawaiian girl who was close with extraterrestrials.

"Eddy, my man," Mike came to her boyfriend, hugging him. "You ready to go to Paris?"

"Yeah, this'll be awesome!" Eddy was pumped, then looked greedy.

"No, you're not allowed to scam peasants from their money!" Mike scolded, seeing that look in Eddy's eye.

"Darn..." Eddy murmured.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," Lilo smiled. "Nani's gonna be so jealous!"

"They say Paris is magical, my darling." Og kissed the back of the Hawaiian girl's hand while bending on one knee.

Lilo giggled and blushed. "Well, I'm sure it'll be very magical if you're coming too."

"Well, it's about time to go," Manny said as he looked at his wristwatch, then looked to his girlfriend. "Ready, Lu?"

"Ready, Manny Wanny!" Lu smiled to him.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later, good luck and be careful on your mission!" Dexter waved to them.

"Bye, Dexter!" Mike, Lu, Og, Eddy, Manny, and Lilo called before they went away to old time Paris for their mission.

"I hope the Beast doesn't get too angry with them..." Dexter whispered before the six of them disappeared with a bright light following them, he then went to take care of other business.

* * *

The tall and slender 13-year-old, Hermione Cuzzlewitz walked over as soon as no one else was in sight.

"So, Lu still thinks she can take Manny away from me like that, does she?" Hermione sounded angry as always towards Lu, not too long ago, Mike had broken off her friendship with the very civilized island girl due to how she was an even worse monster than Lu was in her bratty phase. "I think not... Haggis, Baggis!"

Hermione's dimwitted and savage younger twin brothers came as she called their names. They looked quite similar, except Baggis had shorter hair on top of his head tied with a bone and Haggis had longer hair. They both had bones through their noses.

"You are coming with me to sabotage the mission for Mike, Lu, Og, Eddy, Manny, and Lilo," Hermione sharply commanded. "Lu is going to learn if I can't have Manny, nobody can! Now come along!" She jumped into the white bright time traveling light.

Haggis and Baggis jumped after their sister. Unfortunately, no one saw the evil Cuzzlewitz siblings going after the travelers on their mission. The light closed up just after the twins and now it was time for the mission to help the beast earn the love of the beast.


End file.
